Meanwhile, Elsewhere
by dorkalicious
Summary: /AU/ Well maybe there is possibly such thing as a prince, a princess, and especially an evil wizard; and in this particular “fairy tale,” this wizard’s name happens to be Ino Yamanaka. /Multiple Pairings/
1. don't you just love those pretty boys?

**MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE**  
_a story by dorkalicious_

_Roll down the windows, adjust the rear-view mirror, let your hair blow in the breeze, and hope there are no bugs in your teeth: it's summer time._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **new story, this basically revolves around the life of basically most of the _teenage_ Naruto™ characters and it takes place during the summer…  
**WARNING: **this may seem a bit OOC like I always say, and maybe somewhat cliché.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**

**

* * *

  
chapter 1: **don't you just love those pretty boys?  
_because modesty is just so hard to find these days_

_-_

_-_

Ino Yamanaka.

Just her name makes the bravest hero become invincible, and the most emotionless, cold-hearted ice-cube swoon- well at least some of them.

There are only 3 words to describe her: drop dead gorgeous. She's the stereotypical high-school cliché of a blonde: head cheerleader, superficial, not the sharpest knife in the drawer; you know what I mean.

She turned around, looking at her reflection in the mirror and smiled as the hem of her _short_ dress twirled along with her movement.

She smiled a smile that could win the Nobel Peace Prize; a smile that would kill millions of people if she never smiled again, which in fact is a feat she could never accomplish.

Turning around again, she thought out loud, "Hm, Ino. What would daddy think of this outfit?"

"Well he would say to mommy that he should have known that teenagers these days are full of hormones and addictions to sex and drugs, and that I should be careful that I look like a stripper," and she then smirked.

"Thank you daddy, that was exactly what I was aiming at," she finally said with her prize-winning smile and proceeded down the stairs to wait for party-guests.

-

-

**

* * *

****-**

**-**

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Neji Hyuuga and his younger cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, were getting to leave for Ino Yamanaka's party. Neji could hear the shuffling of feet upstairs and the sound of drawers opening and closing.

"Hinata, are you ready to leave for the party?" asked Neji loudly and impatiently while tapping his foot. He looked out the window and heard the roaring of passing cars, as well as an elderly couple sitting on a porch.

The moon's reflection shone on his reflection, and he smirked his confident, I'm-much-better-and-much-handsomer-than-you smirk.

Fixing up her hair one last time, Hinata called downstairs to her cousin, "Almost done Neji...just another second."

Neji sighed and looked at his watch, "5…4…3…2…"

Running downstairs to put on her shoes she grabbed her coat and purse and rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright! I'm ready, no need to get grouchy."

He glanced at his cousin's choice of apparel. His uncle, Hiashi, had warned him to keep a careful eye on his younger cousin, not to let her wear anything revealing, and to make sure no one tried to make any moves on her. The consequences were endless.

An aura of warmth and intelligence surrounded Hinata, as Neji thought about this. He wondered why they could even pass off as twins- of course fraternal, even though they were only cousins.

They had the same opal-lavender eyes, just as most of rest of their family and relatives. Hinata's eyes were warm and inviting, while Neji's eyes conveyed coldness and most of the time, they were glaring at someone.

But Neji had dark brown hair, while as Hinata had black-navy hair. As his long, dark brown hair flowed gracefully in a low ponytail, Hinata's was cut short, and gave her the chic edge that she needed.

Both of their faces were slim and pale, Hinata's face with a hint of roundness. They had both slipped out of their childlike appearances, though Hinata was still the friendly, little girl on the inside.

Not just their appearance was somewhat different, but so was their personalities- by a lot. While Neji was bold and confident, Hinata was calm and needed a bit self-esteem:

This self-esteem that would soon be wasted.

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

Unlike the Hyuuga family and the Yamanaka family, the Haruno family and the Uzamaki family lived in the upper-middle class part of Konoha in a small neighborhood a few blocks away from the richer side of town.

It was just before 7 at night, yet it wasn't completely dark out yet; just perfect for lying down in the grass with your best friend that you've practically known for your whole life.

"So," Naruto Uzamaki started while looking over to his best friend, "I heard that the Yamanaka brat is throwing a party tonight."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, you snoop too much nowadays. Haven't you ever heard of _class_?"

Naruto sniffed in disgust at the sound of _that_ word, "No, I haven't. But I _did_ hear that there'll be plenty of hot girls at the party with short skirts, low-cut tops…it'll be like _heaven_."

This time, Sakura was the one who sniffed in disgust. She sat up and whacked him on his head, "Dream on idiot, no one invited you to the 'oh-so-extravagant' social gathering- dubbed the hottest party of the year," and put air quotes around the last part.

The summer breeze dropped to a degree where Sakura finally had to bundle up in her sweater and Naruto slipped on his sweatshirt stained with ramen spills.

A moment passed as Naruto abruptly stood up, Sakura following him, slipping on her flip flops.

"Naruto Uzamaki, don't even think about it, because we are most definitely _not_ going to crash that party."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Itachi Uchiha poked his little brother, Sasuke's, forehead.

"Where did you say you were going again?" he asked suspiciously, "The last time you went to a party, it ended up as a giant orgy."

The younger Uchiha glared the famous-Sasuke-Uchiha-Glare™ at his older brother, "Never speak of that again. I didn't know that it would end up like that."

Itachi arched one of his eyebrows for the famous-Itachi-Uchiha-Eyebrow-Arch™, "I know you enjoyed that Sasuke. But it's a wonder you didn't lose your virginity with all those half-naked girls…and guys around."

Glaring at his older brother even more, Sasuke replied, "I _don't_ and won't _ever _get turned on by guys…or half-naked girls sticking their chest in my face."

"So _where_ did you say you were going?"

"If you must know, I'm going to Ino Yamanaka's party," Sasuke said with a frown.

Arching his eyebrow as high as it could go up, Itachi smirked, "Did you just say _Ino Yamanaka's _party? Oh Sasuke-kun, remember to use protection and not don't get to close those guys who wear tight unbuttoned shirts-"

He was then interrupted by the sound of a slamming door.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Sasuke drove up to the Yamanaka's gigantic mansion and parked in their huge driveway. He walked up to the towering doorway and rang the doorbell as the faint sound of the music was heard.

Ino Yamanaka opened the door and greeted him, attempts of flirting ending in failure. Sasuke didn't even bother noticing Ino's choice of apparel because he already knew it would be revealing and trashy.

Ino openly had a crush on Sasuke ever since he moved to Konoha, just as every other female specimen. Yet, Sasuke ignored every chance of romance. Growing up, he was just that little, quiet, kid that everyone knew not to mess with.

After a while or so, Sasuke went over to the refreshment area to unknowingly get a cup of spiked punch until the party's hostess tried to seductively walk over to him to flirt.

"So Sasuke-kun, how are you enjoying the party?" Ino asked eagerly.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and took a sip of his drink, "Hn."

"Do you wanna dance? I'm sure you have some _moves_." she asked, shaking her hips to the music.

"Hn."

"So…is that a yes or a no?" asked Ino, still as eager as she was before and touched Sasuke's arm. Ino fluttered her eyebrows and pouted her lips although her attempts of flirting were still ignored.

"That would be a _no_," Sasuke replied brusquely, yanking his arm away and walking away from the frowning Ino, into the chaos known as the "hottest party of the year."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Sakura cautiously stepped through Naruto's bedroom floor, scattered with (dirty) clothes, empty ramen bowls, papers, and some mysteriously sticky substances.

"Are you sure you wanna crash that lame party? I mean, the Pig really hates you," Sakura asked after safely making it to Naruto's couch.

Naruto rummaged through his closet, looking for any (ramen stain free!) shirts that looked good. "Of course Saku-chan, what do you expect? How could you ever think that a party could be a party without _me_?!" Naruto asked with faked surprise.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto, every party you attend always ends up as a huge mosh pit, or worse...remember the last party we went to?"

"Oh yeah…good times, good times," Naruto smiled, "I wonder how it even ended up like that…"

Finally finding a good-enough outfit (thanks to Sakura's advice), he grinned.

"Let's go crash that party."

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

END CHAPTER 1**  
I know, I know. Cliché, right?  
I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. I was in a rush to upload this since I haven't updated in such a long time.

**REVIEW PLEASE?** Seriously, the reviews motivate me in more ways than one.


	2. fairytales are just so overrated

**MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE**  
_a story by dorkalicious_

_Roll down the windows, adjust the rear-view mirror, let your hair blow in the breeze, and hope there are no bugs in your teeth: it's summer time._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yay, second chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews, they make me so happy!  
**WARNING: **very awkward conversations and a very bad ninja

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**

**

* * *

  
chapter 2: **_fairytales are just so overrated  
_there are no such things as happy endings

**-**

**-**

They say that there's such thing as "love at first sight." You catch some random stranger's eyes and then…

**KABOOM!** You're suddenly in love. And your lover oh-so-coincidentally drops his cellphone and now it's your destiny to meet again. But there's always a twist: you're an "outsider," and he lives in a completely different world.

They also say there's such thing as "love's first kiss." Imagine he's walking you up to your front porch after a mushy-gushy romantic date, leans in and then…

**FIREWORKS! SPARKLE! DAZZLE! BOOM!** There's sparks and glitter and suddenly you die of happiness. You life has been complete, and if you just suddenly jumped off a cliff with your lover, it would not matter at all. The point is that this is the meaning of life.

But that doesn't really happen in real life now, does it? There's no such thing as fairy tales, where the handsome, charming prince (heir to inheriting his father's magnificent kingdom) rides in on his trusty steed, battles the evil wizard, and saves the fair-haired damsel in distress.

Well maybe there is possibly such thing as a prince, a princess, and especially an evil wizard; and in this particular "fairy tale," this wizard's name happens to be Ino Yamanaka.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Sakura eyed Naruto wearily as he was trying to crawl up to the huge doorway unrecognized. He was on his stomach, using his arms as his only support, and ruining his already-wrinkled outfit.

Naruto always wanted to do things his way, even if it was unnecessary, stupid, ridiculous, mortifying, crazy, or just a combination of everything.

One time, he insisted on becoming an Internet sensation and tried to convince Sakura to document his life. That's basically watching him eat, sleep, try to hit on girls, getting hit by girls, and flunking school.

And guess how that turned out? His video received a total of **14** views, 8 of them being from Naruto himself, and 1 being from Sakura.

Wearing an outfit that included a bright orange shirt, Naruto was having a difficult time staying hidden in the green grass. Though he managed to crawl up to the front door, Sakura slowly walked behind him.

She sighed, "Naruto, you are the worst ninja ever."

Naruto stood up proudly and proclaimed, "You're just jealous that I'm stealthier than you, now come on!" and they then walked through the door into the chaos.

-

-

**

* * *

-**

**-**

Ino Yamanaka was never nice to anyone. Anyone, that is, but herself.

If you saw her with a group of girls one week, don't expect to see them the next week. Let's just compare them to inanimate objects…like used tissues, or even better: last month's Christian Louboutin sandals. Wear them once, and stuff them in the back of your closet, never seeing them again.

This was the same with her many ex-boyfriends. On Monday, expect to see her with a bad-boy. On Tuesday, a jock. Wednesday, a prep. Thursday, Friday, and on and on.

Ino Yamanaka was never one to commit, but there was something that she loved to do: make someone's life a living hell, and in this situation, that someone was Naruto Uzamaki.

Ino smirked just as Naruto walked, or should I say stampeded, through the door and turned to face him. "Well, well, well, I guess those stupid butlers forgot to take out the trash. Remind me to fire them later and to send in the new batch."

Naruto smirked an equally devilish smirk, "Oh Ino, might I say you look lovely today, if it weren't for that thing on your face. And what are you wearing? A sack?"

"Oh Naruto, such big words for such a small-brained idiot," Ino said with her face beet-red and her arms crossed around her chest.

Sakura stepped up and tugged on Naruto's arm, "Come on Naruto, I told you that coming here was a waste of our time."

Ino retained her poised position with her hands on her hips and sneered at Sakura, "Oh Sakura honey, it's not my fault that Naruto would rather be around beautiful girls than…whatever you are. Why don't you guys just go socialize? It's better than wasting your time with me," saying the last part sarcastically.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Sakura found Naruto attempting to flirt with some girl and sighed as the girl slapped him and walked away angrily.

"Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…you'll never learn," Sakura chuckled to herself, but apparently she wasn't alone.

"Of course not, he's an idiot," said a redheaded boy nonchalantly. He took a sip from his cup, "Why would you care about such a moron?"

Sakura laughed as she took a sip from her own cup, "Oh Naruto? He's my best friend. He's not all right in the head…maybe it's from all the ramen fumes. He has kind of an addiction. You should see his room! The floor is full of empty ramen cups and all his clothes have ramen stains on them." and she looked at the stranger to see his reaction.

There was none.

She giggled nervously and extended her hand, "So uh…I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. What's your name?"

There was no response. Sakura took back her hand, seeing he had no intention of shaking it, "Nice tattoo, what does it say?"

"Love."

"Oh, that's nice," Sakura said, trying to keep up the conversation.

He looked down on her, giving Sakura a full view of his face, "So will you be trying to talk to me all night?"

Blushing angrily, Sakura snapped, "Well I would, but I really shouldn't waste my time with such rude people like you."

He looked at her one more time then walked away as Sakura inwardly slapped her forehead. Naruto, clearly unaffected by all his rejections, casually walked up to Sakura, "So Sakura, you managed to scare away another guy?"

Sakura, with her hand on her hip, rolled her eyes, "Hey, at least I managed to strike up a conversation with him."

"Whatever, Forehead, so what's his name?"

_I don't know._

-

-

**

* * *

END CHAPTER 2**  
I'm sorry if this was especially boring, informational and filler-y.  
Naruto crashes the party, Sakura meets an old enemy, and makes a new acquaintance, whatever will happen next?

[-dramatic music- ooh, the suspense!]

**REVIEW PLEASE? **Reviews make me happy. My happiness gives me motivation. My motivation gets me writing. My writing makes you happy. Happy readers write reviews. Your reviews make me happy. AND THE CYCLE CONTINUES (I hope)!


End file.
